Soul x Kid one shot
by nirvanaaa
Summary: A random vent story I did a few days ago. xD My first lemon. Enjoy!


Gahhh.. I did this for a stress vent. Sorry if it has any errors whatsoever.. Please review, I'd really like to know if you liked it or not. I'll be sure to make more stories in the future. This was first 'lemon', haha. Oh, and if you do not like sexual content please take the time and exit the page. This is my first story on FF so.. I'm still not completely sure about this site. Anyway, I hope you enjoy my story!

Kid and I silently sat on the couch. I had offered him to come over for a few drinks and a video game night, but it turned out he just wanted to watch a movie and maybe have a drink. I didn't mind, I just wanted his company. All the girls had went out to the store for 'late night shopping'. It was pouring out, and I firgured they didn't want to wait for the bus standing in the rain. I sighed as the previews kept coming. "So Kid.. What movie did you bring?" I asked. He shrugged. "I asked Liz to give me one of hers, and this is what I got." He said. "Have any idea what it is?" I asked. "Not a clue." I titled my head, and glanced at the screen. What odd previews they were showing.. It was an arragment of Playboy and something called Wild girls and Wild boys. I raised my eyebrow at the names, and laughed quietly. The main title came on. It read: 'This program is ment for entertainment purposes only; viewer disgrssion is advised. Reccomened for 18 years and older.' Then it started. My daw dropped as gay porn flooded the tv screen. "W-what the hell...!" I shouted, searching for the remote. Kid turned his face away. "Liz you bastard!" He screamed, burrying his head in a pillow. A blush clouded my face. "Kid, where the hell is the remote?" I shouted. He just buried his head harder in the pillow. I blinked at him, then I shifted my eyes to the tv. Sweat dripped off my head. What's going on? How the hell am I getting a hard on by this? I turned to Kid again. He looked so vunerable. As if I could just grab him and- No Soul! What am I thinking? I liked Kid, but not like that.. Or.. Was my sexuality finally showing itself. I starred at the tv again. It was kinda hot. I imagined Kid and I instead of the two guys on there instead. I blushed and whined softly, knowing there was clearly a bump in my shorts. I felt my hand reach down. I stroked my dick. "A-ah.." I moaned softly. I shooked my head and I remembered Kid was right next to me. "Kid, I.. can't find the remote.. We're just gonna have to.. watch this." I said, shoving my hand down the pillow, grabbing his chin up, so he was looking at me. "S-Soul..." He murmured, turning away. I grabbed his arm and pulled him closer to me. Then, I pushed him back on the couch so he was lying flat on his back. "Soul, what's your problem..?" He echoed. "My problem..?" I murmured. I starred at him. Those thoughts came back to me. Mmm.. he's so hot. I wonder what he feels like inside.. I want to kiss him. I brought my head down to his neck, right where his shoulder meets, I licked and softly sucked. "Neh.. Soul.." He whispered, softly trying to push me away. I gently bit into the soft area, making him squeak. I left a dark hickey. I looked at it and studied the dark circle on his neck. I felt somehow satisfied by it. I felt proud of myself. I looked at him. "Did I.. hurt you..?" I whispered, now feeling slightly guilty. His eyes shifted from the tv to me. The porn was still on. My leg felt something poke at it.. It was his dick. "It felt.. kinda good." He said. I blushed softly, letting my head fall gently on his shoulder. "Soul.. this.. is strange.." Kid said quietly. I softly kissed his neck, making him shiver slightly. I let my hands roam under his shirt, my fingers ran over his nipple. I squeezed it, earning myself a soft moan. I felt my dick tence up at the sound, and I made a small whimper sound. Almost like a puppy. "Do you.. like me to do.. that?" I asked. I felt him nod. I sat up slightly, bringing up my other hand under his shirt. I gently squeezed both his nipples, making him moan a bit louder. I licked his chest, circling them, gently sucking from time to time. I bit them softly, and he gasped quietly. I licked up to his neck, leaving another hickey on his collor bone. I looked him in the eye, and he turned away again. "N-no, Kid.. You.. don't.. have to be.. embarrested.." I reassured him, cupping his cheek in my hand. I gently planted my lips on his. Brushing my lips with his felt great, I didn't want to let go. He was still hesitating. I softly pushed my tounge in to deepen it. He still had his gaze shifted away from me, though, he moved his tounge around mine to let me know he wasn't compleatly turned off by it. I broke the kiss slightly, letting his tounge make way into my mouth. He was panting slightly. He finally looked at me. He used his tounge to tickle the roof of my mouth. I heard him giggle softly, and I smiled in the kiss. I could tell he was trying his best to understand what was going on. He finally broke the kiss, slightly gasping for air. "Soul.." He whimpered softly. "K-kiss me.. again.." He whispered. I moaned quietly, surprised he was asking _me_ to kiss him. I licked his lips, then I stuck my tounge in again. I sucked on it, making his close his eyes. I broke it. He had turned his head again to watch the porn. I noticed his eyes were slightly glazed over. I felt that same poke at my leg. I knew what I needed to do. "Kid.. can I.. take it out..?" I asked awkardly, holding his zipper, waiting for an answer. I saw him blush. He nodded, but stopping me by holding his hand out. "Although.. I'm.. k-kinda.. small.." He whispered, looking away in shame. "N-no, no.. you're beautiful.." I murmured. I undid his zipper and gently pulled his pants halfway down. I rubbed him through the soft fabric of his boxers, making him tence up slighty. "Relax.." I said, slowing down a bit. Kid was one of those types of people who you can't go fast on. And I don't mind. I want him to feel.. safe. I don't want him to be scared of what was happening. So.. I gently pushed on the tip, still not skin to skin contact, that would probably be too intense for him right now. "Uh.. t-take it out.. complet..ly." He said, with a quiet moan. I did as he told, and slowly pulled down his boxers. As I said before.. He was beautiful. I saw him blush. "It's alright.." I said, trying to comfort him. He turned his gaze back to the porn. I saw his dick tence when he watched it. He was secretly begging me to lick it.. but he was too embarrased to say. "Kid.. I want.. you to tell me what you like.." I said, giving him the upper hand, letting him know it was alright to push me around. This was his body, and he deserved what he wanted me to do. This was up to him. "I-I.. please.. uhm.. can you.. rub it.. a bit?..." I nodded, and gently cupped my hand around his manhood. I stroked up, then gently pulled down. He moaned quietly. "Can I.. do something as well?" I asked. "Yes.." He moaned. I put the head in my mouth, gently swirling my tounge around it as I pumped furiously. I earned myself a few groans, followed by two moans. I used my free hand to softly grip his balls, making him gasp. "Soul, I-" He didn't even have time to finish. His warm cum exploded in my mouth, almost making me gag. I didn't swallow it, I wanted to taste it. To taste him.. and let me tell you.. He tasted.. _good_. I pulled away from his dick, and kissed him awkardly. I let the cum I hadn't swallowed yet roam in both our mouths. He moaned as he tasted himself. We swished is back and forth, almost gagging each other. It was worth it. I broke the kiss, slightly panting for air. Cum leaked out of both our mouths. Kid let it drip out, unsure what to do. I think he was still feeling the last shocks of his orgasm. "K-Kid..?" I asked. His gaze dropped down, and he starred at the floor. "Kid, I'm.. nmm.." I sighed, my voice trailing off. I heard him sniffle, and I cought site of small tears rolling down his cheeks. "Soul.. you.. you.. took my.. virginity.. How.. could you do.. that to.. me..?" He asked bettween small sobs. His cries echoed throughout the room. I cupped his cheek again. I felt tears burn at the corners of my eyes. "Kid.." I whispered. I felt horribly guilty. I actually wanted to go all the way with him, but.. Suddenly, I felt bad about this.

It suddenly got really dark. The power turned off. It was all because of that fricken storm. _Perfect timing, Mother Nature. _Luckily, I could see in the dark. Kid grabbed onto my arm, trying to pull me down beside him. I hugged him. "Soul! I hate the dark!" He cried in my shoulder. "Kid.. i-it's alright.. I got you.." I said. I lifted my head up, and kissed him softly. He grabbed my shirt, holding me as close to him as possible. My dick was still erect. It was begging for attention. I felt like I was neglecting myself. I blushed softly, and gently picked Kid up. "Soul. w-what are you.. doing?" He asked. I gently sat him down, but on his stomach. "Kid.. I.. nee.. I need you.." I said, softly running a finger along his small entrance. I brought the finger up, and proceded to lick it, followed by two others. I gently put the first finger in, making his shiver slightly. "I'm sorry.." I whispered. I slowly pushed the other in, softly siccoring inside him. His body got even more tence. "D-does it hurt..?" I asked gently. "It feels.. strange.." He said. I proceded to siccor deeper inside him, and this is when he groaned with pain. "Kid.. I'm so, _so_, sorry.." I said, trying to go deeper but much gentler. His hands hooked onto the couch. "Just a little more.." I said, sissoring softly inside him. I was looking for his sweet spot. "Go.. to the right.." He gasped. I felt in the right direction, and that's where he moaned. "Go, right there!" He shouted. I pulled my fingers out, then quickly jammed them in the same spot, earning myself another loud moan. I pulled my fingers out again, and slowly began to shove myself iside him. He moaned till I was fully in. I stood, and felt inside of him. His tight, warm walls squeezed my dick, making me moan also. I slowly pulled out, then instantly pushed back inside him. "A-ahh.." He groaned and shifted uncomfortably under me. "Am I.. hurting you?" I asked. "No-, it feels.. amazing!-" He said between moans. I smirked, and went even faster. He groaned loudly, and shook under me. "Hah! G-Go _DEEPER_!" He moaned. I moaned from his words, and forced myself deeper and deeper inside him. "Soul, ah-, I _love_ you!" He shouted. Feelings for him flooded over me. My heart felt as if it would burst. My eyes filled with tender love and care instead of greedy lust. "Kid, I-I love you _too_.. _AHH!_" I didn't realize I was so close to climax! "Come.. come inside!" Kid moaned. I came so hard inside him. The orgasm was so strong that I fell of top of him, hugging him for all I got. He panted heavily under me, and sweat clouded both our bodies. ..And faces. I slowly pulled myself out of him. His walls litterally squeezed me out. He turned himself self over so he could look at me. "Soul," He panted. "What I said.. was true.." I blushed faintly, and kissed him softly. I wasn't sure if what I said was true or not.. I never really interacted with Kid until today.. I knew I kinda liked him more than a friend but.. "Was this just a one night stand?"

A one night stand..? "Kid.. I don't really.." My voice trailed off as I realized what I had done. I took Kid's vigirnity.. and I never had one thought in my mind that I _loved_ him. I had sex with him for my _own_ pleasure. Did I.. _rape_ him? Oh no.. I felt tears sting at the corners of my eyes. I starred at Kid's innocent face. The tears slowly dripped out of my eyes, and dripped on Kid's pink face. He flinched when they landed on him. "Kid.. I'm sorry for all of this.. I can't bring your virginity back.. And I'm not completly sure if I love you or not.. a-and.. my mind is all blank.. I don't know how you could forgive me at all.. If I were you I would kill me right now.." I sighed in defeat. I gently put my head on his neck, letting my pitiful tears stream down his back. "Soul.. If anyone else would have taken my virginity, I would have killed them long before anything would have even happened.. I'm glad you were the one to do it.. I've had this stupid school girl crush on you for the longest time.. And.. I couldn't have told you any better time than now. I _love_ you, Soul. I _really, really, _love you." His words stung at me. Making my feel so guilty I could throw up. If I said I loved him I would be _lying_. Because I _don't_ love him.

I _hate_ him for making me feel guilty.

I _hate_ him for loving me.

I _hate_ him because I just _can't_ love him back.

I _hate_ him.

I stood up an proceded to put my pants back on. He sat up and watched me. "Soul?.." I turned my gaze away from him. "Go home, Kid. The sex felt great. And yeah, this _was_ a one night stand. I don't love you." I said in such a cold tone it scared me. I heard him gasp. "Soul.. H-how could you..-" His voice trailed off. I heard him put his pants back on. I turned around to glance at him. He had his back to me. He was putting his sweater back on. He didn't even care to look at me as he walked out the door. I walked to the door and slowly shut it. I sighed heavily and let myself drop to the floor.

_Did I do the right thing..?_

BWAHAHAH THE ENDDD. :D


End file.
